Angry Tears
by Mikoto-Angel-Elite
Summary: Haru seems to be perfect at everything, which makes Rin feel inferior. When the redhead confronts the swimming genius, he can't take it anymore. Will this interaction turn into something more when he breaks down? /Rated M for language and sexual themes that will happen later on in the story
1. Chapter 1: Flowering Despair

Water droplets danced through the air as Haru's body shot up from the tub. He was like a mermaid, breaking the surface of the water with grace. His skin glistened with an elegance Rin had never seen before; and the sound of his breath as he released it… It was like a gentle ocean breeze, so calm, so smooth, so _sexy_. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. No. He was only here to pay that bastard an angry visit. But merely looking at the Nanase boy was proving to be quite difficult. When he opened his eyes, Haru still sat in the tub. Said teen shook the water from his ebony hair and stood, giving the other a full view of his body. He was wearing his swim trunks… But still… "Rin? What are you doing here?" Rin's gaze shot up to look at Haru and he realized he had been staring. Thankfully, the other boy wasn't even looking his way.

"Tch," He was getting flustered; what was he there for again? Oh yeah. "I'm only here to ask you one thing… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? You didn't give it your all yesterday and that pisses me off beyond what you could ever comprehend! _THAT'S GREAT?_ THAT'S _**FUCKING**_ GREAT? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME AFTER WINNING A RACE AGAINST YOU? DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA _HOW HARD I TRAINED TO BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU? I DON'T THINK SO! NO!" Rin clenched his jaw as blue eyes met red and the anger seemed to dissipate, he averted his gaze. The shark-toothed boy took a breath to compose himself before lowering his voice. "You're a sick bastard, you know that? Stuck-up and ungrateful. You don't deserve the talen—"

"I know." Rin looked up, but that jerk had already turned his gaze to the floor. And what he saw in those gorgeous, oceanic eyes… Was sorrow.

Great. Now he felt guilty. "Haru, I—"

"It's alright. I'm an asshole, I know, but you should know that I stopped swimming competitively and, since you've been practicing for so long, it makes perfect sense that you would beat me." The solemn teen looked up at the redhead once more and gave him a small smile. Rin looked away. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't meet eyes with Haru for very long. Without turning on, at least.

Rin balled his fists and clenched his shark-like teeth, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. "But you didn't give it your all. You went easy. It doesn't count. It DOESN'T _FUCKING _COUNT!" He was beginning to raise his voice again, but he didn't care. It wasn't fair, and it pissed him off that Haru would think he wasn't good enough to really compete with. He could be tough competition, couldn't he? He wasn't weak. He was strong. He was tough. He was _worth something_.

His feet began to move on their own, Rin involuntarily walked up to the other and looked him in the eye before—_**SLAP! **_His hand collided with smooth skin. Haru grunted before stumbling out of the tub. He reached up to touch his reddening cheek. "Rin, I—"

"SHUT UP!"

And that was it. Silence filled the room. Haru looked down, feeling ashamed; how could he let this happen? Rin was the only person he really, really cared about. He was the reason the so-called genius stopped swimming competitively. Yet, even after quitting, he still continued to hurt his precious, redheaded friend. It seemed that Rin only ever lashed out due to something caused by Haru . He felt so cruel, so sick. Like he'd ruined everything the other had lived for.

The only sounds heard were quiet sobs. Angry tears slid down his cheeks, which were now red with humiliation. Rin wanted nothing more than to curl up and disappear. Even though he came with every intention of being, calm, collected and cool with his anger, he blew up. It was becoming too much to bear; Haru seemed to be better than him in every way_—_without even going to a high-class swimming school, which left him to feel pathetic. Worthless. A feeling that seemed to be eating him alive.

He couldn't keep his frustrated sobs tamed for much longer. The teen opened his mouth to let out a sharp cry, but something prevented him from doing so. A warm sensation collided with his lips; red eyes opened and Rin could almost feel his heart stop. They were locking lips.

A/N: Just so y'all know, this is my first time writing something like this. It's also been a while since I've written anything that's not from the point of view of a middle-aged mom who still oogles over how adorable her children are (even if they don't act adorable anymore). So yeah, sorry if this sucks I guess? Feel free to tell me how I did because I honestly have no idea XD


	2. Chapter 2: Irrepressible Reaction

_Crimson eyes bore into the ground as Rin reflected upon the happenings of the day before. He mentally slapped himself. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, so why? Why did he act like such a… such an __**imbecile?**__ The flustered teen let out a groan and flopped onto a nearby bench, burying his face in his hands._

The Matsuoka froze as he came to the realization that he was mouth to mouth with his ebony-haired friend. He was tempted, _so_ tempted to melt into the kiss—to wrap his arms around Haru and let everything go. A gentle hand reached up and brushed across the surface of his cheek to whisk the hot tear away. The hand's owner sucked lightly on his lower lip, as if to say _'Are you going to kiss me back?'_

Rin's finger twitched, wanting so desperately to explore the other's body. It was eager to travel up his side and feel him shudder from the touch; glide over the glistening moisture on his skin until none remained; tangle itself in his silky, raven hair and tug so that he might yelp. The redhead felt a voracious appetite grow within him, a desire to taste every inch of the Nanase boy. He wanted to return the act and so much more. To trail kisses down his neck and bite, suck until he bruised, nibble on his lip, caress his tongue and savor the aroma of his mouth—he longed to do things to the boy that would make him cry out in pleasure.

The other boy let out a quiet moan. The redhead hadn't even realized it; his body reacted all on its own. He was already kissing the teen, embracing him with a passion he'd never known he had. His eyes slid shut the moment his mind began to wander and, now, he found a thumb gently tugging at the rim of Haru's swim trunks. His own trunks seemed to be growing tighter and tighter. The other hand already held ebony strands tightly in its grip and twirled itself in a tangled mess. It was then that the shark-boy came to the realization that he, too, was moaning. It was a deep and sensual noise that escaped his throat every so often. And it needed to stop.

Soon, a pair of glowering, ruby eyes met with sparkling sapphire ones as they fluttered open with grace. Rage overcame him; Rin let go of the silky hair and pulled away from the warmth. His mind was screaming, begging him _'No! NO! Go back to that warmth, feel him, taste him, __**make him yours!**__'_ With an internal scoff, the swimmer ignored the desperate pleas and pulled his arms back, losing control once more. With a swift and sudden movement, the Nanase boy was sent flying across the room; he stumbled backwards and let out a broken yelp before falling into the tub.

The world began to spin and Rin's body went numb. Instant regret hit the pit of his stomach. Haru wasn't getting up.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to write this chapter. You see, I was on a family road trip and I didn't have enough time to write another before I left… q_q  
BUT NOW I HAVE RETURNED!  
Also, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm really glad to know you liked it, I promise the next chapter will be longer than the first two ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

He sat in the waiting room, resting his head on his hands and his elbows on his knees. The teen subconsciously tugged at his own hair as anxiety ate him alive. Oh shit. Should he tell the others? It wouldn't be fair to keep it a secret, but then Rin would have to explain everything—face the people he was trying to forget. Something about that terrified him. It wasn't like they wouldn't forgive him… and that really wasn't the problem. It was just the opposite. Both Nagisa and Makoto were just so positive that they'd probably try to comfort him. Befriend him again. Wouldn't that only bring back the pain? It wasn't their fault, but still. A frustrated sigh made its way past the shark teeth and he continued to wait, eventually drifting off into a world of slumber.

"Excuse me." A pair of tired eyes made an attempt at opening. The dry friction between the lid and the eye itself made it difficult to do so. Rin lifted his fists to rub at them and slumped back in his seat, which seemed to be getting more and more comfortable. He didn't remember where he was. All Matsuoka knew was that it was warm, dark, and he was feeling very, very sleepy. Whoever was there wasn't there for long; he could hear them walking away.

"Excuse me, sir." He jumped, feeling terror rise within him. Small, rapid breaths made his chest move up and down. Sweat ran down from his forehead and dripped from his nose. Was it just a dream? It had to be a dream, there was no way—Rin looked up. A nurse stood before him, her hand on his shoulder. "Are you awake now?"

"Oh… Yes?" He looked around, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Where am I?"

"Hospital. And I'm afraid you have to leave, visiting hours are over."

"Oh… What time is it?"

"Eleven. Are you alright?"

"Oh…" So it wasn't a dream…

"Uh, yeah…" Rin stood abruptly and turned his heel to leave. His eyes bore into the ground and he began walking. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Have a good night." She called after him.

"You too." The teen tried to keep his voice from breaking, and he might have failed.

Matsuoka wanted to hit himself. He could have sworn it was a dream just now. Did he really put Haru in the hospital? Thinking back on it, he felt tears welling up. Yes, he did. Not wanting to go home, Rin found a park bench and flopped onto it. He assumed the position he had taken in the waiting room and continued to think about what an idiot he was. Such an idiot. Why was he such an idiot?

Sleep overcame him once more, and the same dream came back to haunt him. Or at least, that's what he thought.

_His face feels warm, unusually wet. There's something pressing into his neck, and his hands are hurting from holding something close to his chest—almost protectively. His legs are entangled with something, also having a firm hold. What is it? A… a body…? The smell of fresh blood and bath water fill his nose. In a panic, crimson eyes fly open. His breathing quickens at the sight before him. This is not his home. There's a vague view of the bathroom floor, obstructed by something close to his face—the color red clashing with white. Once Rin allows his vision to focus, a frightened cry almost leaps out of his throat. Almost. It stops halfway up and he moves back to see the face of the injured boy in silence. _

_Haru's lips are pale, almost blue, and his hair is a tangled mop atop his head. His eyes are shut, but not in a way that shows he's in pain. It's more like… a relaxed slumber. The thought of it almost makes Rin smile, but then he thinks to himself "Why does Haru look like this? What just happened?" And suddenly remembers. Guilt overcomes him and he holds the other teen tighter, letting out quiet whimpers. Those whimpers turn into full sobs and he presses his face back into his friend's messy hair. Rocking back and forth, Rin tries to comfort the unconscious body. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, why am I so stupid? I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He continues to do so until sirens can be heard outside. _

_When the ambulance arrives, a nurse kneels beside the two of them and attempts to give comfort to the redhead as other workers pry Haru away from him. She is unaware of his action, and Rin's glad about that. One last time, he utters "I'm so sorry" and watches as the other is moved to the vehicle. What he didn't notice would have brought him comfort. In response to his final apology, Nanase's lips began to move. 'It's okay' they silently assured him._

A/N: Omfg I am so so _so so __**so so**_ sorry it took me this long to update. I got so caught up in watching the canon show that I kind of lost my inspiration for this. I'm wondering; do you guys want me to make it closer to the canon or steer away from it a bit? I don't remember what I had planned for the upcoming chapters so please bear with me. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence q_q


End file.
